


Drowning In You

by lightinthehall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Skinny Dipping, Water Sex, boathouse, jetski!J2, noisy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/lightinthehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>"The best thing with having a private dock? Lakesex up against said dock. The risk of anyone seeing them just makes it that much better..." </i>for the <a href="http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/158745.html?thread=4078617#t4078617">J2 Non-AU Boathouse meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In You

By the time the two of them end up heading back, the distant patio lights along either side of the shore are bright and flickering in the dark. Jared follows Jensen’s lead, letting go of the throttle and slowing down, squinting as they pass different houses.

Even after several hours, the exhilaration of speeding and skimming across the water hasn’t died out, leaving his heart racing with adrenaline, and an itch in his fingers that comes from having Jensen _just_ out of reach all day. They spent their time on the water zooming past each other and giving chase, only to switch and do it all over again.

Jared may have hung back a few times just to watch Jensen’s very attractive backside speed past him. But the view when Jared overtook him was just as good – Jensen’s wind-swept hair, sunned cheeks and glowing grin never failed to make Jared want to reach out and _touch_.

It’s been a long week filming their two hundredth episode, and he and Jensen decided a nice, long weekend off was in order, especially now that they had a place to retreat to and hide away from the world.

“Over there!” Jared hears Jensen call over the laps of the water. Jensen lifts a hand and gestures to the left, signalling their arrival. They slow down in tandem, letting the watercrafts float over to the small wooden dock. Jensen reaches the dock first, pulling himself in and climbing onto the dock to grab a rope to secure the handle.

Jensen reaches a hand out to Jared as he floats near. He grabs Jensen’s hand, letting the other man help him onto the dock. They leave the jet skis there, fully intending to come back to them in the morning.

“That was awesome,” Jensen says, “I could stay out on the water all day.”

“I think we just did,” Jared replies, grinning at Jensen. There’s a small smile curving Jensen’s lips, and he looks happy. Content. Jensen’s always had an affinity for lakes, rivers and oceans. Anytime they go on vacation, Jared is fully prepared to be dragged out to some sort of body of water. Now, Jensen _lives_ right next to one.

Jared idly wonders if Jensen would mind investing in a jet ski that could hold the both of them because he wouldn’t mind having Jensen wrapped around him, or even in front of him, between his legs, on his lap… but he should save that idea for another day.

The two of them take a moment to take stock of their things – pulling out their watches and phones from the jet ski compartment. The evening air is cooling down, and their slightly damp water vests do nothing to protect from the chill. Jensen’s already stripping out of his, and the faint light from the lanterns on Jensen’s patio allow him to see the faint shivers travelling along Jensen’s arms. Jared quietly removes his as well, sneaking up behind Jensen to wrap his arms around him.

“Jared,” Jensen laughs, leaning back into him. “Wait until we get inside, man.”

But to Hell with that idea, they’re alone and Jared’s finally got Jensen where he wants him. They’re both shirtless now, dressed only in their trunks, and despite the chill in the air, their skin is heated where Jensen’s back is pressed against Jared’s front. Jared bends his head down to lay open-mouthed kisses along Jensen’s shoulder, following the line of Jensen’s jaw.

“Missed you,” Jared says, low and breathy into Jensen’s ear - holds him as this time Jensen shivers for an entirely different reason. He skims his hands along Jensen’s chest, one palm resting possessively over one of his pecs, while the other stays low on Jensen’s waist.

“I’ve been with you all day, you idiot,” Jensen reminds him. “And I just moved here, I don’t wanna scar the neighbours, Jay. We should really go inside.” Jensen is the voice of reason as usual, if only because one of them has to be. But he doesn’t pull away, instead turning his head just enough to face Jared, eyes dropping to Jared’s mouth – once, then twice.

Jared takes that for the invitation that it is, closing the distance between them and catching Jensen’s lips in a kiss. It’s sweet, and slow but no less heated than usual. It’s what Jared’s been waiting for since Jensen rocketed by him, almost tipping Jared over in his wake, all care-free over-the-shoulder grins and radiating joy.

He traces the edge of Jensen’s shorts, dipping fingers down to the hidden skin beneath, wiggling the edge down until it catches firmly on Jensen’s hips.

“Swim with me?” he asks, tugging at Jensen’s shorts again, slipping them lower. Jensen gives him a sly look before bending down (much to his appreciation) to pull the shorts off completely, leaving his entirely too-sexy boyfriend naked on the dock. “ _Jesus_.” Jared just wants to see and touch all of Jensen at once.

Before Jared can reel Jensen back in for a kiss, Jensen takes off at a run along the short length of the dock, launching himself off the end and diving into the lake.

“Fuck! S’cold!” Jensen yells when he resurfaces, and Jared can’t help but laugh. Loudly.

“Get in here and warm me up, asshole!” Jensen ineffectively splashes water towards him, and Jared just laughs harder when most of lands weakly onto the planks.

“So demanding,” Jared manages between laughs. He toes up to the edge of the dock and stands there, watching Jensen tread water. Jensen’s hair is flattened and wild, dripping into his eyes, and Jared can’t see anything below Jensen’s freckled shoulders, but Jensen’s still the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

“Well? This was your idea, dumbass,” Jensen says expectantly, voice shaking with the cold.

“And abusive,” Jared adds solemnly, though he knows Jensen doesn’t mean a word of it. He takes a quick look around, and satisfied that there are no neighbours spying at the windows, languidly strips down and kicks his shorts to the side.

Jared can’t help but feel smug at the rapt expression on Jensen’s face. It’s nice to know he can command Jensen’s full attention just by taking off his clothes.

But all of his smug glee falls away when Jensen meets his eyes, sea green glowing in the dim light, as he slowly and deliberately licks his lips, never once taking his eyes off of Jared. That single gesture turns him out hot and cold and delirious.

He needs to fuck Jensen. _Now._

Jared jumps straight into the water – the temperature shock simply ignored in his determination to get to Jensen.

He grabs onto one of Jensen’s arms, before dragging him closer and wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist. Their mouths meet in a messy kiss, all urgent tongue and teeth, trying to get as close as they can. They tread water unsuccessfully, and both of them are ducked under the surface, forced to separate to avoid drowning.

“Okay, this isn’t working,” Jared says coughing and wincing at the sharp stinging in his nose. He swims closer to the dock, where he can reach the bottom of the lake floor. Jensen breaks through the surface, swimming over to him and stopping when the lake levels out mid-torso, hair dark and water travelling down his chest in thin rivulets that Jared wants to lick up.

He groans inwardly, Jensen is going to be the death of him.

Jared immediately pushes Jensen up against one of the dock’s large wooden posts, using one hand to pin Jensen’s wrists above his head, holding him up with his other hand and the press of his hips. He covers Jensen’s body with his own, intent on kissing him into submission. He pushes his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, sweeping into the soft, wet heat. Jensen’s wrists flex beneath his hands, hips pushing back into Jared’s and he groans at the stuttering pleasure the friction allows. The tips of Jensen’s feet are slipping on sand and silt, trying to gain purchase, which only makes Jared push against him harder.

“Wanna fuck you so bad, Jen,” Jared groans, he already feels like he’s going to burst with the way his cock is hard and needy against Jensen’s skin. Jensen is so damn hot like this, flushed, helpless and desperate.

“Do it,” Jensen gasps, hips thrusting up again, “Do it, then Jay. _Fuck_.”

“But – we don’t – “

Jensen wiggles one hand out of Jared’s grasp, taking Jared’s wrist and pulling it down, _down_ –

\- _Oh._

Jared struggles to keep his reaction down, as he feels Jensen’s rim stretched wide around unyielding rubber. _Fuckfuckfuck_.

“You – _fuck_ – all day?” Jared gasps.

Jensen’s returning smile is downright dirty and a little proud, “Made jet skiing a whole lot more fun.” Jensen leans in, voice pitched low and seductive, “I’m all ready for you, Jay.”

Jared inhales sharply, fighting down the sudden blinding urge to come, mind wiping completely blank and all he knows is the man in his arms.

Tracing Jensen’s rim once more, Jared finds the edge of the plug, pulling once, then again – causing Jensen to shudder as the plug slides out. Fully out of Jensen, the plug is wide and relatively heavy in his hand. Tossing it in the general direction of their discarded clothing, Jared feels the way Jensen’s open, tries inserting two fingers, then three with relative ease.

Legs wrap around his waist, and Jensen impatiently shoves his hips down.

Jared takes himself in hand, tip pressed to Jensen’s entrance and pushes slowly in. Jensen’s head falls back with a dull sound against the post as Jared continues moving deeper, filling him up until he’s all the way in.

Jared begins to thrust up, and Jensen responds in kind - moans and shocky breaths each time Jared’s angled just right. The water slows him down a little, but the dull, wet slapping of displaced lake water is new – and pretty damn hot.

“Harder – come on, come on,” Jensen groans, rolling his hips. Jared obliges, smug at the loud yelp he gets after a particularly rough thrust. He busies himself with the smooth skin on Jensen’s neck, idly wondering if any marks he leaves would heal up in time for filming.

“Wait, d’you – do you hear that?”

There are voices coming from the house next door, and Jared freezes when a door opens, casting a beam of light that lands a few feet away from them. The light disappears but the voices are still audible, just far away enough for the words to be indistinguishable.

From what he can see, there are people standing on the neighbour’s back porch gesturing angrily at each other.

“Oh God we need to get out of here,” Jensen whispers, trying to unwrap his legs from Jared. He only manages to impale himself further on Jared’s cock and Jared retaliates by burying himself in the rest of the way. _Fuck_ , he loves the way Jensen whimpers.

Nails dig into his back and when Jensen bucks him off, Jared’s forced back for a moment. He watches Jensen turn around and face the dock, ready to lift himself up as silently as he can. Just as the muscles in Jensen’s arms contract, Jared closes in behind him, trapping him against the dock once again. Jared snugs his hips right against the round curve of Jensen’s ass, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist.

He can still hear the argument going on next door - the neighbours haven’t gone back inside yet.

“Think you can stay quiet for me Jensen?” he asks, grinding his cock against Jensen with small circular motions before reaching down to guide himself back in, revelling in the perfect tightness.

Jensen shakes his head wildly, and a smile spreads on Jared’s face – he knows full well how loud Jensen is during sex. He continues on until Jensen is all trembling limbs with each thrust, arms braced on the wooden surface of the dock. All of his delicious moaning is muffled, having buried his face in his arms. Jared thinks he might even have his mouth clamped onto his forearm.

Jared reaches one hand down to thumb the head of Jensen’s cock, before forming a ring with his fingers that Jensen can thrust into, moving it up and down. Taking care to minimize any splashing, Jared starts to slam in harder and harder as the sound of Jensen’s own broken, desperate noises increase in volume.

Pleasure and heat are building up low in his stomach, reaching out into his chest and limbs. Jared speeds up, Jensen’s legs suddenly kicking out as his entire body stiffens and jerks, yelling out his orgasm into his braced arms. Jared barely notices the brief warmth that passes through his hand, too lost in the sweet squeeze of Jensen’s muscles around his cock.

He whites out the moment he tips over the edge and comes deep inside Jensen, his gradually shallower thrusts sliding in slick and easy. The pleasure washing through him so intense that it leaves his limbs numb. Jared’s grip on Jensen goes lax, and he leans back a bit, tempted to just float away in feel-good haze.

He’s completely unprepared for the sudden rush of water into his mouth and nose and he gets pushed and held down beneath the surface.

“Mr. Ackles, is that you?” Jared hears through the rippling filter of the lake in his ears, trying not to inhale any more water.

“Mrs. Hudson! Hey there – yeah, yeah sorry if I surprised you - I just thought I’d go for a swim before dinner.” Jared - despite close to drowning - is pleased to note that Jensen still sounds hoarse.

“Well, don’t stay out too long, I thought I heard some strange noises – you never know who could be out here these days,” she warns him, seriously. Jared would laugh if it didn’t mean choking on water. Which reminds him – _oxygen_. He grabs Jensen’s thigh underwater, digging his fingers in.

“You’re completely right. Don’t worry, I’ll be heading in soon – thanks ma’am.”

A beat later, Jared is being pulled up and he takes in gulps of air, coughing out the ache in his airways.

“This is _not_ proper post-orgasm treatment!” he complains once his lungs are working properly again.

“I was trying to save Mrs. Hudson from getting an eyeful,” Jensen says, pulling himself up onto the dock (and giving Jared a beautiful view of his naked ass) and putting on his shorts. He throws Jared’s swim trunks into his face – which, _rude_ , but Jared puts it on quickly anyway. “Besides, you deserved it.”

“I’ll be sure to warn your future partners of your drowning-habits,” Jared jokes as he joins Jensen on the dock. Though _fuck that_ , he’s not planning on letting Jensen have any other partners – period.

He sees the tip of the dark green plug held discretely in Jensen’s other hand reminding him -

“So we’ve had sex in every room in the boat house,” Jared says as he and Jensen walk across the dock, grabbing their shoes along the way.

“No – there’s still – oh no wait, yeah we have,” Jensen confirms, opening the glass sliding patio doors.

“And we’ve just christened the lake,” Jared continues, listing off their exploits with his fingers.

“Right,” Jensen agrees, a faint blush forming high on his cheeks and ears.

“So,” Jared says pushing Jensen backwards onto the white leather sectional couch, before climbing on top of him. “How do you feel about jet ski sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for reading! This was such a great prompt :)


End file.
